So Far Away
by angeloflight813
Summary: Kari is starting to have mixed emotions towards T.K.


It was a Friday night football game and it was the halftime show. The cheerleaders were doing a dance routine in the middle of the field. At that point Matt felt he should do something funny. He jumped out of the stands, raced toward one of the cheerleaders, dropped her skirt, and fled. Meanwhile... T.K. and Kari were sitting in the stands holding hands and laughing hysterically at the cheerleader.   
The next day at school... It was History class and T.K. glanced at Kari and smiled. But as he was looking he noticed Kari was trying to avoid his glancing eyes.  
  
  
I try to feel the distance  
That has grown between us  
  
After class he went over to Kari and asked what was wrong. But she quickly passed by pretending not to notice his presence. T.K. just stands there and the only word crossing his mind is why. When it was time for the next class, T.K. took a seat and was looking around to find out where Kari had sat, while doing this he noticed that Davis was staring at the ceiling fan mesmerized.  
  
  
Open up as lonely as the space between the stars  
I wish that I could find a way  
To smash my fist right through these walls  
Of ugliness  
And emptiness  
And gently touch your face  
  
  
Kari felt really bad for giving T.K. the cold shoulder. He feelings for him were changing and she just wasn't sure if she loved him anymore. She wasn't sure if they were meant to be lovers or just be friends. She just needed some time alone.  
  
But every time that I touch you  
It feels so far away  
And every time that you need me  
I feel so far away  
  
  
Class was now over and T.K. tried to catch her before she got out of the classroom, but she was just too fast for him.  
Lunch... T.K. entered the Cafeteria and was looking around for Kari, he soon spotted her and she was sitting all alone. He went and sat down beside her, and he once again asked her what was wrong. Kari just sat there and was fighting back her tears. She then got up and left the table and went to the Library until her next class started. T.K. just sat there awestruck at he attitude change towards him. Is our relationship destined to end this way? Does she Love someone else now?  
  
I see you silently beside me  
Choking back your tears  
I wonder if you recognize  
The silence there that defines us  
  
Desperately I try to fight  
This overwhelming sense that I  
May never find the strength to change  
How hopeless we've become  
  
But every time that I touch you  
It feels so far away  
And every time that you need me  
I feel so far away  
  
  
While Kari was in the Library all alone, she was thinking. Do I still Love him? Kari what are you thinking, of course you love him. But why have you been treating him like this? I guess I just needed some time to myself. I am going to find Takeru right now and apologize.   
  
Can I feel so far away?  
  
I feel so far away  
  
  
  
T.K. walked out of the Cafeteria when he spotted Kari in front of him. I am going to talk to her, even if she won't listen. Kari! He yelled. Kari quickly turned around and started to walk up to him. T.K. I am so sorry for treating you the way I have been. I love you more than words can express. Can you ever forgive me? T.K. just smiles at her and gives her a kiss. Then he responds of course I will forgive you.  
  
I need to find a way to break this silence   
That's between us  
So I scream your name  
I scream your name   
  
But every time that I touch you  
It feels so far away  
And every time that you need me  
I feel so far away  
  
And every time that you reach out  
You feel me pull away  
And every time that I touch you, I touch you I touch you  
You feel so far away  
  
  
  
It was once again time for a Friday night football game. T.K. and Kari were now closer than ever. Matt was still up to his old tricks. This time during Halftime, he somehow switched the cheerleader's tape that they were doing their routine to. It was now the song American Psycho instead of American Woman. "Now I know how far you go to be the next freak show, American Psycho!" T.K. and Kari both knew that it had to have been Matt because he was sitting next to them smiling Widely. They all just laughed.  
  



End file.
